Algo Novo
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Pós Promissed Day, Roy decide que ele e Riza precisam de férias. [Para o Coculto 9]


**Disclaimer: FMA é tia vaquinha lá, fosse meu Journey's End teria terminado em Lovers Meeting, como deveria ser.****  
****História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal. **

**Beta: Ana cara de banana (aka Yuko Kiryu).**

* * *

**Algo Novo**

"_Antes do sol nascer nós voaremos  
Tantas estradas a escolher  
Nós começamos nossa caminhada  
e aprendemos a correr_

_(E sim, estamos apenas começando)"_

_The Carpenters – We've Only Begun_

Eles resolveram acampar no quintal. A noite estava opressivamente quente naquele verão úmido e a casa havia estado fechada por muito tempo. Cada centímetro de móvel e chão estava coberto por poeira e, com a garganta ainda sensível, uma crise alérgica seria reais más notícias para Riza. Roy, ao notar isso, não deixou que a loira passasse da varanda. Os dois se revezaram para se banhar no riacho perto da parte de trás da casa e deixaram as malas no carro, no outro dia decidiriam o que fazer para tornar a velha casa de Hawkeye habitável pelas próximas semanas.

Como chegaram à tarde, a noite não demorou muito a cair, Riza ajeitou os sacos de dormir numa parte do gramado que não estava tão alta e Roy fez uma fogueira. Do modo tradicional, com uma caixa de fósforos, já que não estava podendo ainda fazer movimentos complicados com suas mãos machucadas.

Os dois jantaram da comida que estocaram para a viagem e, por fim, se deitaram um de frente para o outro perto da fogueira, Riza queria dormir sentada pra vigiar o local e depois de uma longa discussão sobre como eles estavam no meio de lugar nenhum e dificilmente alguém os incomodaria, ela aceitou, pelo menos, se deitar.

\- Sir, eu sinceramente ainda não entendo o motivo para nos ausentarmos de Central agora que as chances de ascensão para o topo estão surgindo – disse amuada.

Passara a maior parte da viagem calada demais até mesmo para os padrões Riza Hawkeye, Roy tentara de tudo manter uma conversa, mas no fim acabou desistindo e pegando no sono, ainda estava se recuperando de tudo pelo que tinham passado no Promissed Day, seus olhos, principalmente, ainda preferiam se manter fechados a maior parte do tempo.

\- Achei que, depois de tudo que aconteceu, precisávamos de umas férias, Tenente – respondeu se virando para ela, na verdade queria sair de cena enquanto ainda estava sendo visto como vilão pelo que acontecera em Central, a última coisa que precisava era estar na linha de tiro de um dos soldados de Olivier Mira, mesmo com os olhos Riza, sempre vigilantes, sobre si.

Como eram adoráveis as sombras e luzes que o crepitar do fogo faziam aparecer no rosto dela, ele agradecia todo dia por Marcoh ter aparecido com aquela pedra filosofal. O quão triste seria viver sem nunca mais ter aquela visão, nunca mais fitar aqueles olhos em tons de marrons e dourados. Sua Primeira-Tenente também parecia cansada, e não era pra menos, depois de tanto tempo dirigindo. Por mais que tivesse sido liberada hospital mais cedo que ele – o que quer que Mei havia feito, fora extremamente eficiente – e fingir estar tudo bem, ele via a dificuldade que ela ainda tinha para se alimentar ou como seu vocabulário havia ficado ainda mais breve.

\- Nós nunca tiramos férias – disse cética, não estava realmente chateada, em verdade não se lembrava de já ter tirado férias alguma vez na vida, mas largar a cidade naquele estado de caos e ficar longe de Hayate por tanto tempo, mesmo com Fuery, preocupava Riza.

\- Mais um motivo! – ele sorriu, charmoso, mas não funcionou, com ela nunca funcionava.

\- E porque logo aqui, então? – ela franziu o cenho, ele quase a imitou, talvez tivesse sido um erro trazê-la para este lugar.

\- Tenho boas lembranças daqui, você não?

\- Eu passei toda minha infância e adolescência aqui. Tenho todo tipo de lembranças desse lugar.

A resposta foi vaga e impessoal, mas ele, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, sabia muito bem pegar as deixas de Riza.

\- Só você e o mestre... Devia ser solitário.

Ela demorou para responder, virou de barriga para cima e suspirou longamente.

\- Eu gostava da solidão.

\- Por isso que você parecia tão aborrecida com a minha presença o tempo todo, então? – brincou.

Mesmo de perfil ele pode ver um brilho especial surgir no olhar antes tão sério, ela estava, enfim, começando a relaxar. Bom.

\- Não, era porque você agia como se eu fosse sua empregada, ou você acha que eu estava maravilhada em ter que cozinhar e lavar pra mais alguém? E nem adiantava te deixar pra lá, com a cabeça enfiada sempre nos livros, provavelmente morreria de fome ou alguma doença.

Ele riu.

\- E o pior que não mudou muita coisa com o tempo – continuou acusando.

\- Hey, o que você quer dizer com isso? – fingiu-se de ofendido.

\- Eu continuo fazendo todas as coisas práticas da sua vida e foi na _minha_ casa que você veio passar suas tais férias.

\- Em minha defesa, quero declarar que sou visado e não posso me afastar dos meus olhos de águia.

Ela bufou.

\- Sei.

Riza revirou os olhos, mas acabou sorrindo e ele podia jurar que havia surgido um rubor em suas bochechas.

\- Boa noite, tenente.

\- Boa noite, sir.

No outro dia, pela manhã quando Roy acordou , Riza já estava de pé, de costas para ele e encarando os campos sem fim. Ouvindo seu estômago reclamar de fome, ele tratou de se levantar, se servir do café que ela havia preparado e que perfumava o recinto e de um dos sanduíches que havia sobrado da noite anterior. Ele caminhou até ela, os cabelos louros lhe caiam soltos pelas costas e balançavam lentamente a sabor da leve brisa que fazia o mato amarelo se balançar quase hipnoticamente de um lado para o outro.

Mas se o olhar de Riza estava fixo no nascer avermelhado do sol que fazia explodir no céu cores como um incêndio, primeiro tingindo as nuvens escarças em tons vermelhos, laranjas, magenta, cada vez mais claro até que o dourado desaparecia numa mistura de amarelo e azul pálido e as nuvens se tornavam cor de zinco como se, consumidas pelas chamas, não passassem de cinzas flutuantes. O olhar de Roy estava em sua fiel tenente, ainda era difícil acreditar que tinha o privilégio de admirá-la. Seu período de cegueira fora curto, ainda assim, mal podia crer em sua sorte.

Sem dizer nada, ele entrelaçou os dedos aos dela, o rosto de Riza não esboçou nenhuma emoção, mas seu aperto foi recíproco, firme ainda que cauteloso com as palmas feridas de Roy. Ela não desviou o olhar daquela imensidão verde e amarela ou do nascer do sol e ele não conseguiu desviar os olhos dela.

Os dois ficaram naquela posição, confortados somente na presença um do outro por tempo indeterminado. Roy não tinha ideia do que se passava na cabeça de Riza, mas torcia para que, sobre o que quer que fossem, os pensamentos da loira se inclinassem em direção ao memorando que o receberam antes de sair de Central, comunicando que o novo Führer havia invalidado a antiga clausula que condenava fraternização entre oficiais.

Sua dura caminhada havia permitido que Riza fosse muitas coisas em sua vida. A séria filha de seu mestre, sua melhor amiga na adolescência, a fonte de seu material de estudo, sua relutante protegida quando jovem demais para entrar no exército sem autorização, uma completa estranha na vida adulta, seu anjo da guarda, seu braço direito, sua fiel aliada, sua vigia e algoz, seu compasso moral, sua salvadora. E, esperava que, de agora em diante, ela pudesse ser algo novo, algo que não necessitava de tanto armas ou sacrifícios e que, quem sabe, pudesse ver mais auroras douradas ao seu lado.

* * *

**N/A: Fic escrita super rápido como pinch-hitter. Espero que vocês gostem mesmo assim!**

**Royai é amor demais.**

**Beijos**


End file.
